I didn't know
by yerpderp
Summary: WARNINg: essentially plotless rape. definetly M rated. No children.  The day after superboy is found he decides to give Robin what he believed they both wanted.  My first story. May have later chapters.  Review please


A/N: Um…so anyways…this is the first story I've ever written really. Rape stories are kind of alluring to me (I'm not going to be all crazy and go on a raping spree or anything like that…I just think the topic is interesting). I've had this all up in mah brain for a while so I decided to actually write and post it This basically happened right after the team got to mount justice, and they're much less of a team than they were at the time in the show. The Cadmus thing was really short in this world, as in break out superboy, get beat up and get out right after blowing the place up. I don't know. Think up whatever you need to in your mind to make this make sense…read and review, post if any problems. Thanks for your time!

WARNING: SUPERBOY x ROBIN RAPE! DON'T KILL OR SUE ME PLEASE

Disclaimer: I obvi don't own young justice. If I did, superboy would be on robin like a spider monkey and kid flash would be the left out lover boy…

(Superboy's POV)

Every time I see robin, I still mentally cringe.

Every time I get within 10 feet of him, he still shudders.

It wasn't okay. It wasn't even very good for me either, thinking back on it.

But that thought just makes it worse.

I wasn't really even human-like back then.

*flashback*

It's the day after our first day in mount justice. Wally was in central city. Kaldur'ahm was in Atlantis. Miss Martian was with her uncle. It was just Robin and I in mount justice. Alone. I felt now was the right time to give him what I and what I believed he wanted

I walked into the sitting room where Robin was watching television. "Hey superboy, are you okay?" he asked. He was already so calm around me. That just made him seem all the greater. I simply picked him up bridal style and started walking towards my room. "Whoa. Dude, what are you doing?" I didn't reply. It seemed unnecessary.

I got to the room I had been assigned and dropped him on the bed and started taking off his clothes, starting with his sunglasses. "Seriously dude, what are you doing? Stop!" He quickly closed his eyes. I didn't know why he was complaining, so I didn't stop. I didn't know what rape was. The g-gnomes hadn't gotten to that yet. All I knew was that humans liked sex, and that I thought I wanted sex, so I thought he would have wanted it too.

I didn't realize.

I was scaring him shitless and He was struggling. My super strength made it easy to remove all his clothing without a problem. I didn't even notice that he was resisting. I thought I was just giving him what we both wanted.

I didn't know.

I didn't even prepare him. No lubrication, none of what humans call "foreplay". I just pushed straight in. I didn't even realize the slow stream of blood leaking out once I was all the way in. I heard his screams and felt him thrashing under me, but I had it in my thick skull that he liked it that he was having a good time. That we were both getting what we wanted.

I didn't understand

Sex was supposed to be about love but it was just about me. I just kept going, no matter how much he screamed, thrashed, tried to kick. I didn't realize at the time, but near the end, I heard a pop that must've been a hip dislocating or breaking. I would later be known as the boy of steel after all.

I reached climax and pulled out. He has passed out from a combination of blood loss and pain. I looked down at him and did realize something. That something was wrong. That he wasn't awake. I picked him up and took him to the small medical room in mount justice and left him on a bed where the team found him later.

*end flashback*

I guess he covered for me. He never told anyone what happened and I've obviously never told a soul, but the team knew. Robin and I both know they know, but we never speak of it. I'm different now though. I didn't know at the time, but that's no excuse for what I did. I can never take back what I did and he can probably never forget.

A/N: I know this is creepy and it's probably not a good thing to post for my first story. You know, rape, murder, all the normal stuff that's bad for the reputation. But I don't really care =P I guess if anyone actually wants me to update this with another chapter or a different pov, I will. I do have more ideas to go on with this, but if no one likes it then I won't.


End file.
